In the Smash Mansion
by SkyPress
Summary: Just some short stories on life in the Smash Mansion. Rating T for swearing. Will try to update once a week.
1. Preview

This is my first fanfic, so I hope this satisfies you. So, this chapter will be sort of a preview for the others to come.

 **Notes: Corrin and Robin will just change genders. The Wii Fit Trainers will be separate, one male and female. Also, I'll make Zelda and Sheik the same person, but no one knows that they're the same. Also, I'm making Toon Link and Link the same. It's just that they can change between forms.**

Ah, the Smash Mansion. A wonderful gathering of many game characters. Even ones you wouldn't expect came. For example, Pac-Man and even the Wii Fit Trainers.

But now, let me introduce some of the characters.

Why not start with Kirby? He was a little one, born a fighter but still a baby. Meta Knight acted as a caretaker to him, since Kirby can't exactly take care of himself. Meta Knight made sure that he didn't eat the whole buffet(that means the breakfast, lunch, and dinner) in one gulp, and tucked him in bed every night.

Corrin and Robin, the two genderswappers, got along quite well. They liked to discuss battle strategies with each other. They also made a great team.

The two Wii Fit Trainers held yoga classes starting at 7:30, even though no one ever woke up at that time except them. They also kept the Duck Hunt Duo in their rooms, but the dog and bird slept everywhere.

Olimar and Alph were friends with the Villager. They talked a lot about gardening, since they were quite curious about the plants he had.

Samus, obviously the gruff one, took care of Pikachu. Red (The Pokemon Trainer) was suppoesd to take care of them, but he wasn't in this tournament's roster, so I guess he couldn't stay. He still came everyday to check up on the Pokemon. Especially Mewtwo.

Samus was a little bit sad that Solid Snake wasn't coming back this time. They were both best friends in the last gathering.

Pit always stuck around Palutena (but not in the bathroom). He preferred to stay in Palutena's room than his own and periodically slept on the floor there. Dark Pit, on the other hand, was a loner, even when Pit invited him to Karaoke Night and many other events. He stayed in his room all the time, except when training and fighting in the tournament.

Ike was always hungry, and Marth had to keep cooking for him to fill his hunger. In fact, Marth acted like more of a woman than any of the actual females (that also includes the female version of Robin and Corrin). Even Peach!

Bayonetta showed of her body a lot. A LOT. She was always sassy and calm. She could always charm someone to do something for her, and somehow they kept falling for it.

Cloud was friends with Link and Zelda. They were friends, and hung out all the time. Cloud wasn't exactly a friendmaker, but the two came up to him and they chatted.

Ryu was always in training, and never really spoke to anyone, except in the training room. He may have slept in that room too.

 **Ok then, I guess that's it for now! Next chapter should be coming soon! There may also be improvements to this chapter.**


	2. A Ladies' Gathering (Part 1)

"Hey, where's Zelda?" Link asked. "I'm pretty sure we were going to an arcade today."

"I'm not sure. Didn't see the female Wii Fit Trainer at all either," Cloud replied. "In fact, I don't think I've seen any of the girls today."

"Seriously? I thought Jay (the name that all the dudes decided to name the male Wii Fit Trainer) wouldn't start a workout class without her!" Link said, a little surprised.

 _Then..._

"LADY PALUTENA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Pit exclaimed. He was really worried. Crying and screaming and everything. Link and Cloud weren't sure if the worry stemmed from Palutena possibly abandoning him or that Bayonetta was possibly going to creep up on him and Palutena wasn't there to protect him. Even though he fought for her.

The whole mansion must've heard his screams, because Dark Pit marched up to him, still in his pajamas with bags under his eyes, and told him to shut the fuck up.

"Where's Kirby?" Meta Knight asked. The little pink puffball wasn't anywhere to be found. Even Jigglypuff wasn't anywhere to be seen, although no one was really sure what gender Jigglypuff was. Red never really bothered to check.

Almost everyone in the mansion (except for a select few who didn't give a crap, like Wario, who was busy farting his ass off) was looking for a lady in the mansion, but none of the women were to be seen. Even Corrin and Robin weren't here.

 _Then..._

Everyone went to the meeting hall, where Master Hand and Crazy Hand gave their welcome speech. Actually, R.O.B gave the speech, because the hands were speaking in sign language. He translated. And you know, hands don't have voices.

There was murmuring all around the hall, until a phone rang.

"LADY PALUTENA! I'M SO HAPPY YOU CALLED! Where are you?" Pit yelled.

Unfortunately, Palutena's side only had really loud warbles from her side. It sounded like she was at a concert. It sounded like she said something like "WHAAAAT?" but the warbling made what she said unclear.

The call ended abruptly, and instead Pit's phone chirped with a text message. It said, "Can you send Marth to the front of the mansion? I'll have some centurions pick him up."

"What does she need me for?" Marth asked.

 _Meanwhile..._

Speakers were blaring loud music and mostly everyone was rocking to the music. The women were at the Rockers' concert, dancing and headbanging to the new song they released.

Kirby was floating in the air, getting a good view of them. There were a few girls scattered around, admiring his cuteness. He seemed to like it a lot.

"Are you sure we should Marth in on this?" Rosalina asked. The Luma near her showed an expression of worry.

"Relax, it'll be fine," Palutena reassured her. "Doesn't matter. Oh, and I'll ask them for some of his cookies."

She texted the request and a reply came. It said, "Ok Lady Palutena! But where are all the girls?"

"Oh, they're catching on to us... Should we tell them?" Rosalina asked.

"I guess," she replied. "We didn't have really have a reason to hide this anyway."

So, Palutena typed it in. She said, "We're at the Rockers concert. ( **A/N: The Rockers are characters in the game Rhythm Heaven.** ) Peach won a ton of tickets and invited us girls to the concert. She's a really big fan of them. It's almost ending, so we're going to be leaving soon."

And so the concert ended, and the Smash group filed out of the building. Peach got to meet the Rockers backstage and took a picture with them and Zelda. They wrote "Rock On!" along with their signatures on the picture.

The group met with the Marth-escort centurions and of course Marth himself and proceeded to the next location. He was holding a big box of chocolate-chip cookies.

"So, what do you need me for?" Marth asked, a tad irritated, due to the fact that Kirby was near him trying to get the cookies.

"You'll see, prince," Bayonetta said, with a smirk on her face. Then again, she always did. Pretty cool for one who's lost their memories.

All the girls giggled quietly, but was audible enough to make Marth get worried about what they were going to do with them.

"Can I make a phone call?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Zelda said.

 **Ok then, that's it for now! Stay tuned for the next part: A Ladies' Gathering (Part 2)!**


	3. A Ladies' Gathering (Part 2)

"Hello? Anyone?" Marth said.

"What's up, kid?" Snake asked. Looks like Marth called him on the phone.

"Umm.. don't you think it's weird that the girls wanted me to join them?" he asked, with worry in his voice.

"You just called me for that? Wow, how much of a wuss can you be?" Snake chuckled.

"Bayonetta smiling sadistically is never a good thing! And the other girls were giggling too! And-"

"Relax, kid, you'll be fine," Snake reassured him.

"Are you sure?" Pit chimed in. "I never get into anything good when Bayonetta smiles at me..." He was trembling a little, thinking of the times that she tortured him.

"We got a tiara cam on ya, so you're gonna be fine, got it?" Snake said. "We're going to see everything." Then he hung up.

"It's not a tiara, it's a crown..." Marth mumbled.

 _In the mansion, before Marth was picked up..._

"So, where's Samus?" Snake asked.

"Why are you here?" Roy said.

"Me and Samus were going to the gun range today," Snake said, taking out his gun and posing.

"Careful with that, Snake," Marth said. "And that pose looks stupid."

"Yeah, sure, princess. And again, where is Samus?" Snake said.

"I guess she's going on a girls' day out with the others," Pit said. "Palutena even invited Marth! And she asked for his cookies!"

Snake quietly chuckled. "Hey, why are you laughing?" Marth asked, annoyed.

"You can't tell, kid? Hahaha..." Snake chuckled.

"You know, it's not always a good thing! What if they..." Marth stopped there.

Now, Snake was laughing out loud. Shulk, being a newcomer, wasn't sure about what he was laughing about.

"You're seriously scared? Gosh, why are you here again?" Snake said, still snickering.

"Umm... what did they do?" Shulk asked.

Snake snickered a little more and said, "Maybe we'll see. So, Marth, since you're such a wuss, I'll put a cam on your tiara." He got out a really (like, really) small camera thing and put it on Marth's crown. The little camera thing stood up on it.

"Now go and get out there! And don't forget the cookies!" Snake said, cheerfully this time.

 _And now..._

"Ok, everyone! Let's get going! Get your yoga clothes and mat, and get ready for class!" Amelia (the female Wii Fit Trainer) said. "Lucina, help him, wouldya?"

The group filed into the gym. Marth wasn't really sure why Amelia chose Lucina to help him, since she didn't like him at all. Not sure why, though.

Lucina gave him a bag with the stuff he needed. It included a map for the gym, too.

So, Marth walked to the yoga class. He was a little excited, because he had never tried it before. But the unnerving feeling of possible assault still didn't leave his head.

Amelia turned on the speaker and the calmest music you could've ever heard came on. "Okay, everyone, let's start with some breathing exercises." And everyone took a big breath. Everyone actually took this seriously. Even Kirby, who was really trying to hold it in.

"Let's do the upward dog."

"Now the downward dog."

From the boys' side, they were watching the women.

Snake had a controller for the tiny camera thing and used it to move the camera

Cloud seemed to be looking at Zelda, since she was in front of Marth. He smiled a little and mumbled something. Link looked at him with a strange face.

 _And back to the yoga class..._

"And salute the sun!" (Amelia didn't make the yellow, shining ball of light here.)

They did a few more exercises, which REALLY tired Marth out. Kirby was sleeping on his mat. He tired out halfway through the class.

Now that he looked around, he didn't see Bayonetta anywhere. In fact, he didn't remember her being in the yoga class at all. What was she doing?

"Oh priince~ could you come here for a second please?" Bayonetta said, poking her head out of the door.

Marth followed the command, and went out of the room. "So, what do you need me for?" he asked.

"Hmm... let's see... would you be a dear and get a lollipop from the store nearby?" she said.

"Are you serious?! Do it yourself!" he said.

"Hmm, don't want to. I've been out doing some very hard work, you see. And if you don't, I'll embarrass you all in front of your friends," she said, pointing to the camera thing on Marth.

"W-what are you talking about?" he said, trying to hide it.

"Don't you hide it, it's right on your tiara," she said, calm as ever. "Now go on, hurry."

He groaned and went on to the store.

"We'll have a splendid surprise waiting for you when you come back!" she called out.

 _Now, with Marth and the dudes..._

"So, why would Bayonetta want to Marth to get her a lollipop?" Pit said, on the phone with Marth.

"How should I know? You can't ever tell what she's thinking," Marth said. "Besides, she's always making us do bullshit for her."

"Huh, then I guess that's how it is then," Pit said.

Snake moved the camera a little and it grew wings, flying off Marth's head.

It sighted Samus, who just happened to be around.

"Let me talk with her," he said, presumably taking Pit's phone.

"Hey, Samus!" Marth called. "Snake's on the phone and he wants to talk to you!"

Samus, holding a ton of shopping bags at the time, was startled and dropped them. Girls' clothes fell out, and Samus quickly picked them up.

"Uh... ok then," she said, taking his phone.

"Hello? What? Oh, that? Yup, exactly. You didn't tell them? That's great. That way it's more of a surprise. Haha, no wonder she needs the lollipop. Hmm... how about we go at 4:00 tomorrow? 'Kay, great! Bye!" She hung up the phone.

"Umm... so what did you talk about?" Marth asked, curious.

"Nothing that really concerns you," Samus said.

"Okay..." Marth said, a little worried about what was to come.

They walked back to the gym in silence to meet the others there. When they came back, everyone was waiting with a smile on their face. Marth could immediately tell that something was wrong.

"So, Marth, got my lollipop?" Bayonetta said, now with a jeering tone.

Marth got out a lollipop in the plastic bag he was holding and gave it to her. He could tell something was odd.

 _Now back to the boys' side..._

"Hey, isn't this sort of like the time-" Ness said.

"Don't ruin it! Newbies, watch closely," Snake said, getting giddy.

"Whatever. I was going to say, isn't this like the time that the girls made him crossdress?" Ness said.

"Hmm... oh yeah! I remember that!" Ike said. "They made him wear Peach's dress! Hahaha, that was HILARIOUS!"

If there was anything that Marth hated, it was crossdressing. Both the boys and girls made fun of his feminine look, and also the fact that he was pretty feminine himself.

"Let's get a better look..." Snake said, and moved the camera to get a better look.

Now, the video feed had audio, and everyone heard Marth when he yelled, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

 **That's it for now! Stay tuned for A Ladies' Gathering (Part 3)! Coming soon!**


	4. A Ladies' Gathering (Part 3)

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING PICTURES?!" Marth yelled to Robin.

"It's for my scrapbook," she (Remember, this is a girls' day, so Robin's a girl now. Corrin too.) said, pointing to the book that Corrin was holding.

"Ooh, why don't we make him wear Lucina's clothing?" Peach said, holding up clothing similar to what Lucina wore in battle. The only difference was that it was his size.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Lucina exclaimed, blushing profusely.

"Stop struggling, prince," Bayonetta said. She was using her hair to pin him down.

"Ooh, that looks great on you!" Corrin said. Robin then took a picture. "And that's going in the scrapbook!"

Bayonetta put the lollipop in her mouth and leaned against the wall. "Ah, you look beautiful, prince. The wig really suits you. Why are you fighting it?"

Marth had a blue wig with pigtails, along with Lucina's clothing.

He was blushing WAAAAAY more now, and had a furious face. Lucina was also doing the same, and she silently wished she had her sword to stab everyone.

"How 'bout a magical girl outfit?" Samus chuckled.

"Already thought of that!" Peach said, holding up a pink magical girl cosplay dress, similar to the one in Tomodachi Life.

"Whoa, nice," Rosalina said. The Luma giggled.

Bayonetta was still as calm as ever, and said, "I really do wonder why they call you the Hero King."

"Ooh, how about Sheik's clothing?" Peach suggested.

Zelda made a face at that, but no one noticed it.

"Now that I think about it, is Sheik a boy or girl?" Corrin said.

"Huh, don't know. Want to say anything about that, Zelda?" Robin said.

"Umm... I don't know," Zelda said, trying to cover it up. Hiding the fact that she was Sheik was of the utmost importance. It was a big enough secret to make Link still keep it secret.

"Then I guess I'll have to research it then," Robin said.

 _On the dudes' side..._

"Damn, he actually looks pretty good in her clothing," Ike said.

"Yeah, I can agree with that," Roy said.

"Hmm, what are they going to make him wear next?" Shulk asked.

"Obviously a dress, right?" Link said. "But what dress? is the question," Cloud said.

They stripped Marth of his clothes (But first the dudes covered the kids' eyes. Lucina covered hers and Kirby's eyes.). For some reason, the girls didn't seem to care.

"Huh, maybe they should make Marth wear his underwear during a battle, eh?" Samus chuckled.

"Oh, I'd like that," Bayonetta said, with an evil look on her face.

"And that's going in the book!" Robin said, having already taken a picture.

"Hey, give me a copy of that, will you?" Corrin said.

"Sure," Robin said.

"NOOOO! DON'T DO THAT!" Marth said.

"What? I'm only going to show it to all my friends," Corrin said innocently. "Maybe they'd like you this way!"

"NOOOOOO!" Marth yelled.

"Hmm, let's try Zelda's outfit," Peach said. Zelda didn't really like the idea, but didn't show any objection.

"Wow, he looks pretty good in that too, dontcha think?" Samus said.

"Then that's going in the book too!" Corrin said happily.

The flying camera thing was still looking at them, and by now, everyone already knew that the boys were watching them.

Samus walked up to it and said, "You better take the kids and Pokemon out of here. Shit's about to get real."

 _Back to the dudes' side..._

"Uh... what are they going to do with Marth?" Shulk asked.

"Huh, I don't know," Ness said. "Samus never said to move us out while they did this before."

"Anyways, get moving, kids, and take the Pokemon with you," Ike said. "And you too, Pit. You're probably too innocent to see this."

"I'll be fine!" Pit said, with confidence.

Ness and Lucas, being the "kids," walked away and searched for any Pokemon that could stray near an appearance of Marth that could only be described as "what is seen can not be unseen."

"Um, what is that?" Marth said, on the video feed. He was pointing to something that just looked like a lame piece of red fabric.

Lucina walked out of the room as Bayonetta revealed what the fabric thing was.

"It's just a piece of underwear, prince," she said, still as calm as ever. By underwear, she meant _thong_.

The boys said oh no in unison. "That... is brutal," Roy said.

And of course, there was Marth's cry of NOOOOO! as they stripped him.

They made him wear Samus's Zero Suit (a cosplay version) and even Bayonetta's outfits. And also a very slutty costume. Those clothes really made his... manhood show.

"I- I can't watch anymore..." Pit said, whimpering and facing away from the video feed. On the other hand, Dark Pit was trying to be brave and not show a look of disgust.

"I- I don't think I can either..." Snake said. He turned off the feed. Everyone was very grossed out at what Bayonetta did.

Really, the idea of "crossdress Marth" came from Peach, when she wanted him to try out her old dresses (for some reason). Now that Bayonetta and her very sadistic personality were here, it made that game a whole lot worse.

 _Now for a quick scoot back to the girls' side..._

The only two people left in the room were Marth and Bayonetta. Everyone else had left after they got very, very disgusted and honestly had enough of his... you-know-what being out. For some reason, Bayonetta didn't care and dressed him up in more provocative outfits.

"Are you done?" Marth said. He was stark naked and tired.

"Hmm... sure," Bayonetta said. "I'll be cleaning up, then." She gathered the clothes up in the bags.

"Hey, Bayonetta? Where are-" The door closed.

Marth slowly opened it, looking for her. She was nowhere to be seen.

"BAYOOOOONETTAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _Meanwhile..._

"Ohohoho..." Bayonetta chuckled. One of her bags was carrying his clothes.

"Well, time to go back, now, shouldn't I?" she said.

 **Oh well... I guess, until next chapter then! Wait for Tournament (Day 1)!**


	5. Tournament (Day 1)

"Hey, look!" Link exclaimed to Zelda and Cloud. "Looks like the tournament matchups are out!" He pointed to the papers on the bulletin board that a few smashers were looking at.

"Doesn't seem like there's enough space for us to look now," Zelda said. "I'm going to go have a look later." She ran off.

"I wonder why she ran," Cloud said.

Zelda ran off back to her room, and opened up her laptop.

"Come on... delete, DELETE!"

She was trying to destroy every single piece of evidence that showed that she was Sheik. She couldn't have anyone find out, especially Ganondorf. No one knew, except for Link, that is.

Link walked in the room with Cloud. They didn't care about the possibility that she could've been working on something secret.

She quickly changed windows and said, "You could've knocked," with an annoyed voice.

"Yeah, whatever," Link said. "Let's go look at the matchups now!" He made a sad puppy face.

"Why can't you just go with Cloud?" Zelda said, still annoyed.

"I want all of us to see it!" he said, as cheery as a little boy in an amusement park.

"Just go, Link," Zelda said, shooing them off.

"Come on, man," Cloud said, dragging Link across the floor.

Zelda closed the door, because Cloud didn't.

"I'm pretty sure that you can just look it up online," Zelda said. She had finished deleting the last video and article of her identity being revealed and went to Master Hand's blog.

She clicked on the "Matchups" button and up came a list of the battles on the first day of the Glory Tournament (basically 1v1 on For Glory).

"Let's see here... the tournament starts at 10 today? Barely anyone's ready for battle at that time... PAC-MAN vs. Mr. Game and Watch, what an obvious match... Marth vs. Link, huh? Link's probably winning. Hmm... so who am I against?"

 _OH NO._

She was pitted against Sheik.

"Shit, shit, shit, SHIT! What am I going to do?!"

Zelda had never learned how to make clones before. She probably didn't even have the magical capacity to do it anyway.

"ZELDA! ZELDA! DID YOU SEE?! DID YOU?!" Link exclaimed as he barged in. Cloud followed behind him, with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah..."

"What are you going to do, Zelda?" Cloud asked.

"You... know?" she asked.

"Yeah, Link told me," he said. "When we went to see the matchups, he was like, 'How is Zelda going to fight herself?! Oh, yeah, you don't know. Sheik is Zelda in disguise. And don't tell anyone, 'kay?' But don't worry, it wasn't that loud enough for anyone other than me to hear."

"Sure... but what am I going to do?" she muttered.

"Hmm...why can't you just tell Master Hand, then?" Cloud said. "He probably won't be able to tell anyone anyway."

"But won't people ask about the change?" she asked.

"Calling Marth and Link! Marth and Link! Your battle is about to begin, so please get ready," the intercom said.

"Well, looks like we'll have to figure that out later then!" Link said.

 _Then later..._

Link noticed that Marth seemed more menacing than usual.

"Uh, hello... Marth. Let's have a great fight, yeah?"

"Yeah, whatever. You're not the one I want to fight anyway. Let's get this over with!"

Marth lunged in for the first strike.

"So, who do you think's going to win?" Cloud asked.

"Link, of course. According to the tier list the fans have made, Marth is just one above Link, but I think that with Link's weapons, he'll be able to win." Zelda said.

"Well, looks like he's proving you wrong," he said, pointing to the battle.

Marth was landing combos left and right, and Link could barely land an attack.

"GAME!"

"Whoa... what happened to Marth?" Zelda said.

Cloud pointed to Bayonetta, who was also watching the fight.

"But of course."

Following yesterday's events, the girls had given flowers, sweets, and other assorted gifts to Marth as an apology. Obviously, Bayonetta didn't do that. The placement of the gifts outside of the window made it look like a memorial. The painting that Peach made really topped it off.

She scooted away and decided to go the library.

The library had many books, with topics spanning from the basics of teleportation magic (that one was contributed by Zelda) to the 12 volumes of Shugo Chara (that was contributed by Toon Link).

"Let's see here... anything on cloning magic?"

She picked up a few books that piqued her interest.

"Oh, hello, Zelda," a male voice said.

She turned around to see Robin (guess he was a dude today) keeping a few books suspended in the air.

"Oh, hi," she replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that I'd take this time to look up who Sheik is. Sheik is such a mysterious person! Never really showing up, not even for breakfast, or dinner, but only for fights!" he said. "You transform into hi- wait, is Sheik a boy or girl?"

"Umm..."

"Oh well, that doesn't matter. Anyways, shouldn't you be Sheik? You know, with the transformation thing and all."

"Umm... no I'm not. Just think of it in Charlotte when Misa possesses her little sister without her knowing (sorry, spoiler!). I never remember the times when Sheik supposedly transforms into me."

Actually, she remembered a time where she battled as Sheik and easily beat Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, and Bowser.

"Really? Then, Sheik, are you there? Helloooo?" _Wow, seems that Robin is somewhat of a gullible person._

"I don't think that's going to make Sheik come out..."

"Ok then. I'm off!"

Zelda went back to the book she was reading. It was about different types of magic, but sadly, there was nothing on cloning. None of the books had anything about that either.

"Hmm... maybe I could have them cook up a CPU right before the fight..."

She ran off and told Link and Cloud her plan.

"But won't you lose?" Link said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm planning to win, obviously," Zelda said, very sure of her plan.

"Well, try your best then," Cloud said.

"It's almost time for your fight, so let's get prepared," Link said.

So, they walked up to the official stage controller room, which it controlled stage selection for the tournaments. For some reason, it still had the function to create a CPU even though tournaments didn't need them at all.

Luckily, the room was empty, as it was usually left on autopilot.

"Okay, Zelda, do you want to be Sheik or no?" Cloud asked.

"I'll be Sheik, of course," she said, and transformed into Sheik.

Just then the intercom sounded, calling for Sheik and Zelda.

"Well, now's my time to shine," Sheik said, and vanished.

"Whoa, those two sure got there fast," Rosalina said.

"Sheik's dishing out those combos early! Nice!" Shulk said.

"Sheik's moveset is made for that, right?" Robin said. "It's part of the reason why the fans believe she's the top tier. That being said, I wonder why Master Hand put the highest and lowest in battle together."

"Yeah, huh..." she said.

"This CPU is a challenge indeed... maybe if it were an amiibo, I wouldn't be able to defeat it..."

Sheik went for a kick, but then the Zelda CPU transported out of the way.

"Let's get her offstage..."

"Should we go back? You know, in case they think that it's weird that we're not watching," Link said.

"You can go back. I'm going to keep watch here," Cloud said.

"Why do you get to keep watch?!" Link asked.

"You guys are from the same franchise, right?" he said.

"Where's Link? I'd expect him to be somewhere around here," Shulk said, looking around.

As if on cue, Link took a seat and watched the TV, which was streaming the fight.

"There he is," Rosalina said.

"Whoop, Zelda sure lost quickly," Shulk commented as the fight ended.

"What did you expect?" she said.

"Yeah, yeah. I wonder how Sheik is going to be against Marth, though. He seems more menacing in this tournament," he said.

"No, we need to see Marth vs. Bayonetta," Rosalina said, followed by Shulk saying, "Oh, definitely."

As if on cue, Bayonetta showed up. Marth was here watching the stream, so it was most likely to pester him.

 _After the battle..._

Zelda appeared out of nowhere, and of course Sheik was nowhere to be seen.

"So, not much of a challenge, was it?" Link said, sipping some orange juice.

"Yeah, I guess. The Cruel Smash Challenge is a whole lot harder though," Zelda said, feeling quite beat.

She sighted Marth and thought, I wonder what happened to Marth?

"What happened to Marth? You know, other than the fact that we removed him of his dignity," Zelda asked.

Just then, Cloud showed up and elaborated on the subject.

"Didn't you remember how he came back yesterday?" he said.

"Oh yeah, he was naked. Wait, did he go streaking?!" Link exclaimed.

"Not on purpose... what could he do? Bayonetta took his clothes. Come to think about it, I don't think he ever got them back," Cloud said.

"Dang... luckily I left early enough to not see that," Zelda said, with a tad bit of relief.

"It doesn't matter," Link said. "Besides, you already saw his dick."

"No need to say that... besides, basically everyone saw it. Except for Lucina and the Pokemon, of course,"Cloud said.

"Okay, don't remind me of that image..." Zelda said, and walked off.

 _Somewhere else..._

"Umm... you're okay, right Marth?" Roy said, a little uneasy.

"Yes, of course I am. Why would you think otherwise?" Marth asked, glaring at Bayonetta.

"You're sort of... staring at Bayonetta a lot," Ike said, with a plate of food in his hand.

"It's called observing the opponent, Ike. Robin or anyone else could say that," Marth said.

"I didn't know that observing your opponents meant staring at them 24/7," Roy said, sipping his glass of water. "What's next, watching her in the shower?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" That came out a little louder than it was supposed to.

Everyone around looked at him.

"Umm... sorry!"

Now somewhere else...

"You did great, Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed.

"Really? Wasn't much of a challenge for a goddess like me," Palutena said. "But get ready for the camping trip next week, okay?"

"Okay then!" Pit said.

 **Then that means that's the end of this chapter. The next chapter is the Camping Trip!**


	6. Camping Trip

**I'm very sorry that this chapter came out late. I got school giving me SPRING BREAK homework for god's sake, and also this chapter just ended up being long.**

"This is certainly a beautiful place, don't you think?" Robin said.

"Yeah, it is..." Lucina said, looking out into the distance.

Today, the Smashers were on a camping trip. Master Hand had sent everyone off on a camping trip to celebrate the 4th Smash Tournament. Not sure why the trip was so early, but no one there would give up a vacation.

"Uhh... where's the campsite?" Roy said, looking at a map from every angle.

"Right over there," Marth said, first looking at the map and then pointing to a (sort of) nearby clearing.

"Aw. we still that more to go? I'm getting really hungry!" Ike whined.

"Aren't you always hungry? Just eat some of the leaves if you're complaining," Samus said.

Meta Knight, Kirby, and Villager (and also other Smashers who could fly well enough) just flew off from the path and proceeded to the clearing.

"I wish I brought my airship..." Samus muttered.

 _2 hours later... (you can read that in the Spongebob narrator voice if you like)_

Everyone had set up camp. A few people (including Marth) had already started cooking lunch.

"Hey, Zelda!" Peach called.

"What's up? Is there something wrong? Is Bowser bullying you again?" Zelda replied.

"The camp group roster here says that you're in a group with Link and Cloud. Are you sure there's no mix-up?"

"No, we chose to be in a group together. Why do you ask?"

"They're dudes! Do you really trust them to be sleeping in the same tent as you?"

"Uh, yes I do. Link has saved me countless times, and Cloud's kept my-" Zelda stopped there.

"Anyways, Cloud and Link are good friends to me. I can trust them 100%. If you're asking me this, then are you saying you don't trust Mario and Luigi?"

"O-of course not!"

"Exactly."

 _Somewhere else..._

"Ooh, what's for lunch, Marth?" Robin asked.

"Just generic anime stew (you know, the soup that every anime has when there's some sort of camping). The cooks back at the mansion only gave me ingredients for this," Marth said.

Pit strolled along to smell the soup.

"Hey, this smells pretty good!" Pit said.

"Of course you would say that," Palutena said. "You'll eat anything, even if it was on the floor."

"Hey! Floor ice cream doesn't taste bad at all! You should try it out for yourself!" Pit exclaimed in protest.

"Well, I'm not one to try that, so no," Palutena said.

"Besides, you've got to compromise when you're tired during a battle and hungry too!" Pit said.

"There's no need to ramble on about whether floor food is okay. Everyone except you knows that it isn't," Marth said, getting back to the stew.

 _And somewhere else..._

Shulk, Rosalina, and Lucina sat on a picnic blanket. For some reason, Lucina had a picnic basket with food, even though Marth already made some.

"Hmm... this place sorta reminds me of Bionis ( **The Bionis is part of the world where Xenoblade Chronicles takes place** )..." Shulk muttered, remembering the people back in his universe.

"I'm going back to the tent," Lucina said, and walked off.

"I wonder what's wrong with her. Luma, go and see what's up," Rosalina said.

The Luma gladly hovered off and entered the tent.

"So, who's in your tent?" Rosalina asked.

"Umm... Robin, I think. That is- (took a glance at Robin) -his name, right?" Shulk said. "Who's in yours?"

"Peach, of course. I heard that Bowser, Ganondorf, and King Dedede were all sharing a tent, and Master Hand ordered a really big tent for them."

"But I don't see any giant tents anywhere!"

"I guess they didn't put up the tent yet. They're over there playing poker," Rosalina said, pointing to the 3 villains.

 _Some time later..._

"OK EVERYONE! FOOD'S READY!" Marth yelled.

He had tables with bowls of soup on the ready, as the Smashers stampeded towards them.

And so, he hid behind a tree until the conflict ended. He could not believe that everyone was already that hungry. Also, he didn't cook much, as the cooks didn't provide him with many ingredients.

"'AY MARTH! GOT ANYMORE FOOD?!" someone yelled.

"NO! EVERYONE ATE THEM ALL!" Marth yelled back.

In her tent, Lucina ate a sandwich. The Luma next to her was happily nibbling on some bread crumbs. Outside, there was a loud ruckus.

"Well, Luma, isn't it nice to be in here?" Lucina asked.

It nodded, and went back to nibbling bread crumbs.

 _Some time later..._

"Why did you people make me do this..." Marth grumbled.

He was gathering food for dinner, since everyone had eaten everything.

"Goddammit, I should've asked for extra..."

So far, all he got a few berries, fruits, and grass. Not sure what he would do with grass, but it was still food.

"I can't get enough to feed 60 people... well, PAC-MAN can feed himself..."

He still needed to go fishing, gather even more food, and possibly hunt some birds. He should've asked Pit for his bow. Or maybe the Duck Hunt's shooter. No wait, he didn't show up on the trip.

"Hopefully PAC-MAN can make enough pellets to feed everyone... or the Villager can plant enough of those fast-growing trees..."

 _Ah, the wonders of being Marth._

"How's it going, Pikachu?" Samus said, stroking him in her lap.

"Kaaa..." Pikachu cooed, which meant something along the lines of "Greaaat... scratch my head, wouldja?"

Samus, somehow understanding this, did so.

"That fight with Mario wasn't bad. Sucks that you lost though," she said.

Pikachu said, "Pika... Pikapi pika! PIKA!" which meant something along the lines of "Yeah, I guess. Why the hell did Link lose?! I had a bet riding on him!"

"Huh, I chose Marth. Did you just want the better reward?"

"Yeah..."

"You really need to fix that gambling problem of yours."

"I got all the money I need."

"You're just stealing off Red when he comes. Luckily he isn't here to hear this conversation."

"Don't say that."

"Well, I'm taking a nap," Samus said.

"Pi-pika!" Pikachu said, which meant something along the lines of "Sure, I'm feeling pretty sleepy too."

 _Somewhere else..._

"Hey, Robin, what are you writing?" Corrin asked, looking over at a paper Robin was writing on.

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" Robin said, blushing.

"Why are you blushing?"

"No reason! None at all!" Robin hugged the piece of paper close to her. "Anyways, what are you here for?"

"There's nothing to do. I'm bored!" Corrin said.

When camping, there probably really is nothing for you to do. Well, other than hiking, which was what Ike and Roy were doing. Also Shulk, Rosalina, and Lucina went on a different hike.

Today, the the two genderswappers were women. This meant that Corrin was more whiny than in his male form, and Robin seemed to be more secretive. Their gender really didn't matter much in battles, or even to the other Smashers.

"There's not much I can do. Why don't you go talk to Peach?" Robin said, clearly trying to get Corrin to shoo off.

"Don't shoo me off! I'm going to stay in your tent then!" Corrin said, making a pouty face.

"Sure, sure. Read a book or something." Robin waved her hand and a book flew over to Corrin.

Corrin looked at the contents of the book. It was a book on different strategies for the different kinds of enemies in the Fire Emblem universe. But of course Robin would have a book like this.

The book bored her in the first few sentences so she decided to look over Robin's shoulder to see what she was writing on her paper.

Corrin saw the sentence, "Chrom, how are you?" and also the name "Tharja" before Robin punched her.

"Hey!" Robin yelled, blushing again. "Quit it!" She rolled the paper up after writing down a few words.

Robin got out of the tent, taking the paper with her.

"There wasn't a need to punch me..." Corrin said, scratching her face.

She remembered the name Tharja from somewhere. Didn't Rhajat say something about this person? And who was Chrom?

 _Somewhere else..._

"Umm... where are we?" Ike said.

"Here?" Roy said, pointing to the map.

"You're terrible with directions!" Ike said, and snatched the map away from him.

"Hold on..." Roy said.

The two were apparently lost. Not sure how they got lost, even with a map, but they did.

"Ugh," Ike groaned, and sat on a rock.

"So... what do we do now?" Roy asked.

"How should I know? We don't have anything," Ike said. He thought, Honestly, I'd much rather be with Lucina than you right now. At least we wouldn't be getting lost.

"Maybe we can shoot a flare into the sky. Or you can just yell really loudly so the other campers can hear," Roy said.

"Oh look! It's Roy and Ike!" Rosalina said. The Luma near her gave a smile.

"Thank the gods you're here!" Roy exclaimed, hugging Lucina from behind.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Lucina yelled, throwing him over her shoulder.

"You got lost, didn't you," Rosalina said.

"Yeah, thanks to this dude right here," Ike said annoyed, pointing to Roy.

"Make sure that you two go on hikes with people that can actually use a map," Lucina grumbled.

"Should we go back then?" Shulk asked.

"Yes, please," Ike said, sighing.

 _Back to Marth..._

"Let's check the inventory..."

He had food supplies for only one person. He thought, Goddammit, why couldn't be like in Assassination Classroom where the mountain was full of food?

He groaned, and said, "Why the hell do I have to do this shit..."

He sat down, and went to contemplating life (for some reason).

And then he had a great idea.

He looked around for more stuff, and successfully found enough food for another person.

"That should be alright," he said, and walked back to the camp.

When he went back to the camp, he did so in a secret matter. It was a little hard since he was carrying around a bunch of stuff.

 _Now somewhere else..._

"Look, Lucina's back, you can go play with her," Robin said to Corrin.

"Hmm... I'd rather stay here with you though," Corrin said.

"Well, you can't. I'm trying to write here, and I can't concentrate with you here," Robin said.

"Robin?" Lucina said, coming out of nowhere.

"Augh! Lucina! Where did you come from?" Robin exclaimed, and grabbed her paper and ran off.

"What's wrong with her?" Lucina asked.

"I don't know," Corrin said. "I think she's writing a letter to someone."

"Who?" Lucina said.

"Umm... I don't know the answer to that either, but I saw that she wrote Chrom and Tharja on it. By the way, who are they?" Corrin said, as cluelessly as possible.

"You... don't need to know that right now," Lucina said, and walked off to talk to Robin.

"Did I say something wrong?" Corrin said.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Marth yelled, standing on a table.

All of the Smashers gathered around the table to see what he had to say. Well, not really all of them. So Marth yelled, "YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT GETTING DINNER IF YOU DON'T LISTEN!" That made the rest come.

"Okay, everyone, since you all have eaten the food rations for the trip, I was forced to get some more food for dinner. Sadly, this forest doesn't have much edible things for us. Luckily, after about like, 7 hours of searching, I managed to find enough food for two people," Marth announced.

"That's clearly not enough for everyone!" Ike yelled. "Can't you count?!"

"I can count, Ike. I know for a fact that I'm much smarter than you," Marth said. "Anyways, since there's only enough for two, I'm going to send everyone on a scavenger hunt. Person who finds the bag of food supplies wins."

"What about the other one?" Ike asked. His stomach growled a little.

"It's for me, of course," Marth said. "Now hurry up. You don't want to be without food, do you?"

The Smashers quickly ran off after that. Marth went to the kitchen tent and already found Ike there.

"What are you doing here?" Marth asked.

"It's a kitchen, so wouldn't there be food here?" Ike said.

"Good point," Marth said. "Just saying, you won't find anything here."

 _Now somewhere else..._

"Well, this doesn't concern me in any way," Lucina muttered to herself.

She was in her tent, reading Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix to pass the time. Somehow, she predicted that there'd be no food, so she already had a dinner prepared.

"Hello, Lucina," Robin said, coming in the tent.

"What do you want?" Lucina said, annoyed.

 **FWOOOOOOOO!**

"What the hell was that?!" Lucina yelled.

 **AAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

"Seriously, what the fuck is going on?!" Lucina yelled again.

"Sounded like a really strong wind just flew by and then someone screamed," Robin said. "But the forecast didn't say there would be any wind coming our way today."

"What about the screaming?"

"I don't know, but we'd better go and check."

 _At the scene..._

"KIRBY! STOP!" Meta Knight yelled. Kirby didn't hear at all.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" a voice yelled from afar.

Trees ripped apart from the ground and maybe some animals went into Kirby's mouth. Poor animals.

The wind stopped.

"Poyo?" Kirby said. He seemed to have heard something and stopped trying to inhale stuff. He ran off.

"Kirby! Don't go off on your own like that!" Meta Knight said, and stopped Kirby in his tracks.

"Poyo?"

"Something wrong, Kirby?" Meta Knight asked him.

A group of Smashers consisting of Zelda, Link, and Cloud came to the scene.

"Is everything alright? We felt a really strong wind coming from this direction," Zelda said.

"Nothing, nothing at all..." Meta Knight replied, sighing after.

"Poyo!" Kirby seemed to delight up in the three's presence (for some reason).

"Now, Kirby, we must look for dinner," Meta Knight said, and walked off with him.

"I wonder what that crazy wind was though," Link said.

Then, Robin and Lucina showed up.

"Where'd the wind go?" Lucina said.

"I'm not sure, but Meta Knight and Kirby might know. They just left here," Zelda said. It seemed that the three were completely oblivious to the situation.

"Okay then... well, what's done is done, so I'm going back to the camp," Lucina said, making a walk back to the camp.

"You don't care?" Robin said.

"Well, I didn't even want to come here in the first place, so I'm going back to the comfort of my tent," Lucina said.

"Alright then, I'll come with," Robin said. "You guys wanna come?"

"Actually, why not?" Link said. "You do have food, right?"

"Of course Lucina does," Robin said, somewhat smiling sadistically (jeez, that alliteration!).

"I don't have that much..."

 _Now with Marth again..._

"It sure is nice when I'm all alone here," Marth said.

He was on a bench table, eating dinner. _Mmmm... the birds here actually taste decent. I really do wonder if anyone is actually going to find the bag._

"Oh, Marth?" Bayonetta called.

 _This is not going to be good._

"Yes?"

"So, where's the food?"

 _So direct._

"Why should I tell you? Ask Pit, he's practically your bitch now. He can go look for it for you."

 _Maybe I shouldn't have said that though..._

"Don't mess with me, prince. Besides, it's much easier trying to get the answer from someone that actually knows it." Bayonetta seemed a lot more irritated.

 _That mad already?_

"Well, I can't tell you. Let me get back to eating."

"Surely you can, prince. If not, I'll give you a proper beating up in the tournament."

"Yeah sure. Even if we were matched together, I would still beat you."

"Then how about your wife (Marth has a wife.)?"

"What about her?"

Bayonetta took out pictures from when she forced Marth to crossdress.

 _Oh come on!_

"You're going to use blackmail for a lame dinner? Have you already stooped this low?"

"HEEEY! MARTH! IS THIS IT?!" Ness yelled, running towards him. He was carrying a bag.

"Did you see what's in it?" Marth said.

"It looks like food, right?" Ness said.

"I did hide bags of leaves to trick people, but to think that leaves are food? You've got to be kidding me." (Uh, Marth, you thought that grass was an adequate food.)

Marth opened the bag, and sure enough, it was the food he put in.

"Congrats, Ness, you've won a dinner for you and only you! Guess I'll get to cooking now! And tell the rest of the Smashers that you found your dinner."

Meanwhile, Bayonetta stood quietly. Inside, she was flaming with rage, but she didn't show any of it.

Marth went to the kitchen tent and Ness ran towards the woods to tell the others that he won.

A bit later, most of the Smashers were back from the woods. Ness was smiling happily with Marth as they ate dinner. Many others were not happy as their stomachs grumbled loudly. Ryu was fine with it because he thought it could be a test of strength. But his stomach was really

At Lucina's tent, she shared the little food she had for Robin, Zelda, Link, and Cloud. She was not happy.

"Thanks for the food, Lucina!" Link said, gladly eating 1/4 of an already small sandwich.

"Yeah, sure..." Lucina mumbled.

"So... how's life going?" Zelda asked.

"Why are you asking that?" Lucina said.

"Just want to strike up a conversation, don't want to want to eat in silence," Zelda replied. She ate her 1/4 of a divided sandwich, and finished it off with a sip of water (she brought that herself).

"Not much. I lost against Ganondorf in the tournament, though, That sucks ass."

"Ok then..."

 **Lucina didn't want to talk during the rest of dinner, so let's fast forward to bedtime.**

 _Jeez, Link sure snores a ton. How have i never noticed?_ Zelda thought.

The two people sleeping near her were not letting her sleep at all. Link was snoring, and Cloud was mumbling in his sleep.

 _Maybe Peach was right... I probably should've joined her tent._

"Tifa, no... Aerith's in the next room..." Cloud muttered.

 _What now? Please, shut up Cloud!_

SNOOOOOOORE...

 _Link, shut up! Wait a minute, something's poking me._

Zelda turned around to try to move the object that was poking her.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **Me: Okay, that's the end of this one! So, the next chapter will be-**

 **Tharja: Where's the Smash Mansion?**

 **Me: Oh, it's just you, Miss Tharja. The Mansion is thataway (points to a direction).**

 **Tharja: Thank you. *mutters* Robin, I'm coming for you.**

 **Me: Have a nice day!**

 **Tharja runs off.**

 **Me: So. the next chapter will be-**

 **Chrom: Have you seen Tharja anyhwhere?**

 **Me: Oh, Chrom! Yes, she just ran off.**

 **Chrom: Where?**

 **Me: To the Smash Mansion.**

 **Chrom: Damn it! Robin, I'm coming for you!**

 **Chrom runs off.**

 **Me: I wonder what that whole ordeal was about. Well, the next chapter is the Surprise Visit!**


End file.
